


Taction

by bluscrlt



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluscrlt/pseuds/bluscrlt
Summary: He always touched him, longer than he did to anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a quick writing so the writing, plotting, style, etc are kinda messy and inconsistent.

\-----

Sometimes Seunghoon felt if he were just imagining it. But every time he brushed the thoughts off, there were things that would bring him back to pondering.

The stares.

The touches.

All the gestures he had made tickled Seunghoon's sense.

Sometimes when they were in discussion, he would pat Seunghoon's thigh, and that hand would slightly brush his inner thigh before retracting. The other times when they were eating out, Seunghoon would exchange food with him, and their hands would slightly brush each other and he would hold Seunghoon's wrist to direct the food to his mouth. Before he let go, his thumb would always caress his wrist for milliseconds of time. And of course, when they were chatting, he sometimes would get his arm embracing Seunghoon. Those embraces were light, but firm. Seunghoon felt that on each embrace, he pulled him closer and he would give a light squeeze before removing his arm from Seunghoon.

What started as a series of nonchalant gestures later grew on Seunghoon. Every time they communicated with each other, Seunghoon would expect to get one of those treatments. And he never failed Seunghoon. Mino never failed to give Seunghoon those extra attention.

Seunghoon's ponderings gradually became observations. He started to observe Mino, especially when he had interaction with other people. He tried to observe how Mino would behave when he was with crews and staffs.

Mino had always been a touchy person. He is fond of people and he was likely initiating skinship; light stroke, slight touch, embrace, hug. Seunghoon would see Mino chatting and joking with colleagues and friends. He would occasionally pat and embrace them as they were talking. Seunghoon stared at them long enough to know that Mino's hand didn't linger on Taehyun's inner thighs. He watched as Mino took a bottle of beer from Seungyoon without having to hold on his wrist. When he laughed with Jinwoo he would occasionally put his arm around Jinwoo, but not once Seunghoon saw him squeezed Jinwoo's arm.

Seunghoon was sure of it, because he stared at them long enough. He was deadly sure those extra attentions only exist when Mino was with him, no other else. And at this point, Seunghoon started to feel a little bit afraid.

\-----

"Hyung!" Mino waved at him from afar.

Seunghoon hesitated for a moment before coming to Mino. He stopped at a good distance and waved back to Mino. "Hey, I thought you would be coming later?"

"Nah, I'm going to come with you. I have everything settled already. No worries." Mino answered him and smiled. His arm casually encircled Seunghoon in a loose embrace.

They walked together to the parking lot. Once they reached the van, Mino let his arm off of Seunghoon. Instead, he put his arm on Seunghoon's lower back while Seunghoon got in the van.

Seunghoon tensed a little when he felt a warm hand firmly pressing on the lower of his back. The feeling disappeared as he proceeded to sit. But once they both seated Mino's hand was back on him again. Seunghoon looked dumbly at the hand that settled on his thigh. When he looked up, he saw Mino looking at him tentatively.

"This is going to be our first time going to that resort. Aren't you excited?" Mino asked him.

Seunghoon looked at Mino, mouth agape as Mino smiled widely at him. "Well, I'm...excited."

Truth to be told, Seunghoon felt as if his heart is going to burst inside his chest. Mino's attentions all this time already made him dizzy, he didn't have any courage to imagine what would Mino make of him in the resort with just the two of them. They were heading to a mountain resort for works, and at the moment, it was only Mino and Seunghoon who had a compatible schedule, thus only both of them went.

Once they reached their destination, they went straight to hours of the meeting and immediately followed with a photo shoot session. Seunghoon felt a bit relieved because all serious meetings mean they would need to concentrate.

Real challenge took place during photo shoot, when the photographer casually wanted them to pose casually close. There were moments when Mino would put his arm around him, and they would stay around his shoulder even after they captured the pose. After some compromising poses, close body contacts, and numerous skinships had the director called the day off. Leaving a seemingly fervid Mino with a bit too flushtered Seunghoon.

All those long hours ended pretty late at night and all staffs headed towards restaurants for dinner which was basically a dinner meeting. They were finally able to be fully rested after heading up to their rooms, and much to Seunghoon relief, they got their own respective rooms.

Even in the middle of serious works Mino was still able to give Seunghoon his daily dose of attentions. Like when they had a coffee break, Mino would hand him a cup of coffee, and of course, they would swiftly brush their fingers. Mino bring him cakes, pulled a chair for him, handed him his meeting materials, and all the time, he would always lay a finger on Seunghoon.

Seunghoon sat on his bed, lightly touching the side of his neck. Mino let his hand lingered there when he insisted to fix Seunghoon's collar earlier. He could almost feel those calloused fingers ghosting over his neck and slightly shivered remembering how Mino's nail grazed his collarbone. Still deep in his train of thoughts, he faintly heard rumbling sound reverberating nearby before a loud crashing sound blasting inside the room, and everything went dark.

\-----

"Is he okay?"

"How is he? Is there any serious wound?"

"Has he awaken? He's still breathing right?"

"Oh my God, this is horrible. We should call a doctor!"

There were many voices around him and he felt hands probing on his face and shoulders. Faint sound of footsteps and murmurs could be heard bustling around him. The chaos around him made Seunghoon slowly regained his awareness. Someone held his hand, a warm big calloused hand firmly clasped on his. The feeling was familiar, and that someone was Mino.

"Oh God, you're awake. Thank God you're awake!" Mino looked at him with a worried face. There were people gathered around him too.

"Wha..what happen?" Seunghoon tried to sit, but a firm hand on his shoulder gently pushed him back to lay down.

"Sshh, it's okay. Just lay down, the doctor will be coming here soon." Mino gently stroked his upper arm while his other hand still firmly laid on Seunghoons shoulder, keeping him in place.

With his senses slowly came back, Seunghoon started to feel dizzy and sore. His left side felt a bit numb and the side of his head throbbed dully. He raised his hand to massage the side of his head, and felt something wet when he touched it. He pulled out his hand and saw blood on his fingers.

"Mino what happened?" Mino took his wrist and wiped the blood off his hand.

"You don't remember? The storm was real bad and the harsh wind toppled giant tree outside the rooms. It crashed into your room." Mino explained to him with concern in his eyes.

"Oh...I just remember there was a loud crashing sound and everything went black. I don't really know what has happened." Seunghoon responded weakly while trying to remember what had happened.

A doctor rushed over him with a paramedic trailing behind. From the anamnesis, Seunghoon found out that a large chunk of tree branch had fallen over his left side, leaving a deep cut on the side of his head and battered his left arm and side. He was lucky there was no fracture, but there was a possible trauma on his ribs from the impact.

"You know what, since your room is such a mess at this moment, I think you better sleep with me."

A mere statement from Mino, with an oblique suggestion of sleeping together, made him quivering inside. "Mino I'll be fine. I'll just ask the staff to assign another room for me." He said to Mino meekly.

"No way I will let you on the room by yourself! Look at you now, you can hardly focus and you have nasty bruised all over your body. You have to stay with someone."

"I can stay with one of the staff. You've been quite busy lately, I don't want to steal your resting time."

Mino sulk at the refusal as Seunghoon placed himself on the bottom of priority when he was the one who needed extra attention at the moment. Without saying anything, Mino put his arm below Seunghoon nape to help him rise and his left arm encircled Seunghoon waist to support him stand.

"Mino-yah what are you doing? Mino-yaah!" Seunghoon free hand frantically pulled Mino's shirt and his voice raised into high pitched octave.

"You want me to carry you indeed, Hyung?" Mino asked him nonchalantly while he kept moving.

"No, no. Mino you don't need to do this, stop! Mino, STOP!"

People suddenly quited down upon hearing Seunghoon's loud exclamation and turned to look at them curiously. Mino freezed on his track and suddenly the ebony tiled floor seemed more interesting for Seunghoon. Embarrassment took upon him causing him unconsciously clung even harder to Mino.

"Simon-hyung, I'll get Seunghoon-hyung on my room, okay. Today's activity is very tiring already and this unfortunate event must have taken toll on his body. And I'm so tired too."

"Is it okay for the both of you though? We can't get any transportation to the clinic before the storm calm down. Maybe I can get a paramedic to stay with Seunghoon?"

"Nah, the doctor already gave him antibiotics and painkillers for precaution and we're accustomed to rooming together. So no worries." Mino beat Seunghoon before he could respond to their manager and he responded back with a thumb up.

With the last energy and bravery he had already spent on a brief embarrassing scene, Seunghoon begrudgingly limping in Mino's arm, following him to their destination. Maybe he took things too far and all the treatment he received were just the same as how Mino did to others. But no one could blame Seunghoon if he took things seriously with the way Mino wrapped his arm around encircling Seunghoon back. His hand secured on Seunghoon upper arm and his thumb faintly rubbing on Seunghoon's arm. He pressed Seunghoon close to his body and moved them both in an absolutely gentle manner, as if Seunghoon would break if he were to move recklessly .

Once they reached the room, Mino carefully sat him down on the only bed in the room. He sat in front of Seunghoon and held him by his shoulders while looking at him seriously.

"You know what, Hyung? With that way you were screaming, they might think that I was some sort of molester or something."

Seunghoon literally needed to bit his tongue to prevent him from screaming in agreement. He snorted and lightly slapped Mino on his arm. "You were so persistent it's kinda creepy!"

Mino laughed at him and rolled to lay on the bed beside him. "I'm glad you have found energy to bicker with me. The crashing sound was scary but the sight if you unconscious under the shambles is the most horrifying view I've ever seen."

Earnestly, Mino told him about his feelings while absent-mindedly stroking Seunghoon's thigh. If his confession was not enough to give goosebumps all over Seunghoon's body, then his action certainly did because Seunghoon outwardly shuddering at his touch. Him being shaken from the touch made Mino's hand paused midway and he looked up to Seunghoon with questioning expression. Guessed Seunghoon's physical reaction became more obvious this time.

"You're shaking. What's wrong? Should I call doctor?"

"NO!!"

Again, Mino startled at Seunghoon response.

"Is something wrong?" Carefully he asked Seunghoon and pressed his palm on Seunghoon's forehead while his other hand stroking his thigh.

"STOP!!"

Mino abruptly withdrew and scooted away a good length from Seunghoon. His expression was a mix of scared, confused, and bewildered, and he kept both hands up in the air.

"Okay, so what am I doing wrong? You keep shrieking and throwing tantrum on me!"

"I'm not throwing tantrum! And if you think I was shrieking it's because you were creepy! Oh God, Mino, you're being creepy all the time with your touches!" Seunghoon answered in exasperation. He scooted over to the corner of bed, pulled his knees to his body and held onto it tightly, gave out the sight of vulnerable kid and left Mino gaping at him speechless.

"You know what, with the way you reacted I'm pretty sure people would think that I was trying to molest you or something."

"You were indeed creepy! If a mother seeing their daughter going out with creepy man like you they definitely would forbade you to come again!"

"So, did you tell your mother?"

Seunghoon gave him a look and buried his head between his knees. "I'm tired." Muffled sounds was heard from between his knees.

"You've just gotten injured of course you're tired." Mino creeped into Seunghoon and he abruptly raised his head.

"You did it again."

"I did what?"

Seunghoon directed his gaze to the hand that was gingerly stroking his knee.

"Oh."

But the hand did not retracted that time. Instead, it moved lower into his outer thigh and tenderly stroking him.

"Do I scare you now?"

"Kinda."

They stayed in that position for awhile before Seunghoon scooted to Mino and lay his head on Mino's lap. Mino raised his eyebrows at his action but resumed to gently massaging Seunghoon scalp nonetheless. Earning sweet purrs and contented sighs in return.

"Why you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Mino do you realize that we keep conversing in this reticent manner? You keep avoiding the topics and diverting conversations by asking back the question."

"I'm not avoiding any topics. You were the one who failed to specify what is the topic actually."

"Isn't it obvious? You and your obsession of touching people!" Again Mino raised his eyebrows at Seunghoon's slip. "Well, your obsession of touching me." He corrected embarrassingly in mumbling voice.

Mino laughed at his expense and started petting his hair. "You know what, I guess this comes naturally. I mean it's not like I plan to get to close to you so I can touch you. It's more like I'm naturally being withdrawn by your existence and I'm sucked in into you and the next thing I know, next thing we know is, suddenly I have you under my reach and the physical interactions is inevitable because you're just so...inviting."

His last word made Seunghoon looked up to him in vigilant manner. "I think I'm kinda afraid if you're a bit obsessive-compulsive." He bit his lips at this. "Just my random-non-serious-blabbering, don't take it personally."

"I'm not. I did sound like a lecherous creep anyway."

"No! That not what I mean!" Seunghoon literally pulled out his hair in frustration. "Aah! This is so unproductive I couldn't get out what I really mean and I don't want you to think of me thinking of you in a wrong way and interpreting a wrong idea about how I'm thinking of you thinking about me. What the fuck I just saying?"

As he lay on his back holding his stomach, Mino literally laughed into tears as he listened to Seunghoon out of the world blabbering. A good couples of second later Mino was already back in sitting position, rubbing tears away from his eyes and panting from laughing too much. He lightly tapped his fingers on Seunghoon's forehead and the later looked up at him with question reflected on his scrunched forehead.

"Lets talk again tomorrow. Today is an incredibly long and exhausting day, and you did say earlier you were tired. We should sleep now."

Seunghoon let out a long sigh and rolled to his good side while still using Mino's thigh as his personal pillow. "That's not what I mean. Oh my goodness, how many times I've said that sentence already?"

"Enough to build a house. Then what do you mean now?"

"Well...I'm tired of this neverending questions in my head when you around and getting physical, and I'm afraid if somehow this reasoning I keep trying to avoid is actually a wrong interpretations of my heart."

Mino stayed silent for awhile, before gently lifting Seunghoon's head to withdraw his legs to stand and moved away from the bed. And at that very short of moment Seunghoon felt a great wave of disappointment, which indirectly, answered his questions and confirmed his reasoning. Too bad the truth came out to him in a disposal manner.

Or so he thought.

"Roll over a little. I don't mind having a little space with you because I can just hold you close, but this is too narrow and I'll end up falling from bed. You will too, if I hold you really close, mind you."

He just came back with extra pillows and blanket, grinning ear to ear. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. This is my room, my bed, remember?"

Seunghoon frantically sat up but fell again on his back from dizziness. "Come on, don't rush yourself like that. No matter how strong you are, longboy, you're still quite delicate from that horrible accident. God, why are you so accident prone?" Mino asked with exasperation thick in his face and voice.

"You're not going to do something funny during me sleeping are you?"

"Define funny."

"You did it again!"

"I did what?"

Of the laughter and banter, Mino managed to lay his tired body close to the warmth of Seunghoon. And even though Seunghoon begrudgingly moved to give space for Mino, he still managed to snuggle into the comfort of Mino. Long exhausting day indeed, but days ahead of them could easily be even longer, though it might not be as exhausting anymore for them both. Days to observe and to absorb each other.

\-----

 __  
"I could never be tired, you know."

"Hmmm..."

"I said I could never be tired."

"You have early shoot tomorrow."

"How could I get tired of getting closer to you?"

"Go to sleep!"

 


End file.
